talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederick Welf
Character: Fredrick Welf, Doctor Age: 28 Affiliations: Vorarlreich, University of Vorarl, Bastion University, The Crystalline Order Physical Description: '''Fredrick is a tall thin man. Standing approx 6 feet tall. He is neither good looking or ugly. He wears his black hair cut short and has a simple goatee. His normal attire is the robes of the elements with red serving as its primary color being his focus in University. He commonly wears a red Biretta to show his position as a scholar and his mastery of fire magic. '''Personality: '''Since he was taken into the arcane study at a young age Fredrick is a rather reserved individual. He is extremely knowledable but does not speak much unless it is required of him for his studies or for his work. His primary pursuit is knowledge itself and learning the mysteries of the universe. While he would be very content never to leave the halls of Vorarl University teaching and studying his greatest loyalty lies with the Crystalline Order which had raised him. Because of this loyalty he accepted the position as emissary to Bastion University to work towards establishing control there. '''History: Fredrick was born into less than modest means being the son of a struggling local innkeeper and a brewess. At the age of 5 a troop of wizards traveling to a distant library stopped at the establishment. One of the wizards was extremely gifted in divination and had a vision that young Fredrick had the potential to be a powerful mage. They arranged with his parents to "sell" Fredrick to them so that he would be able to join the academy and study at the university under their tutelage. Fredrick would spend the rest of his childhood growing up in the halls of the academy serving as apprentice to various wizards and at first learning slowly through basic lessons in reading and writing so that he could understand the languages of the arcane and learning simple cantrips to help him with his daily chores. When he reached an age to actually begin attending classes he excelled at his programing mastering both the arcane and the mundane. By 25 he was bestowed upon the rank of Master, or Doctor as it commonly held having a deep knowledge of both the practical art of magic as well as the theory behind the art. He immediately began teaching at the university and additionally sold his services on the side to craftsman in helping them with their forging of items. In his continued pursuit of knowledge he left his homeland to journey to Bastion and its University in order to be granted access to the libraries there and continue his pursuit of knowledge in the field of elemental magic and perhaps others if he can find the proper books. He also serves as a representative of the Crystalline Order and is their first attempt to expand their Order into Bastion. The Crystalline Order in the past several months has expressed a rather keen interest in Bastion and its kingdom believing this time of disarray is the perfect oppurtunity to establish control over Bastion University and other subsidiary schools. The Council of Seven have even convinced Kaiser Ludwig II that an infiltration of Bastion's center of learning could lead to an eventual de facto control of the entire kingdom and their trade routes. In Bastion he will be residing at the Manse Junker's a Vararlreich merchant's mansion and staff on loan(through wealth advantage) to the Crystalline Order. Advantages: Elemental Magic III(18 points) Fire Magic I(4 points) Education I(1 point) Lore (Arcane) II(2 points) Intelligence II(4 points) Linguist I(1 point) Subtle Mage I(1 point) Nobility I(1point) - Ritter(Knight) By being granted the title of Doctor, Fredrick is also considered to being of minor nobility though of course unlanded. Wealth I(1 point) - His Order and University have provided Welf with a generous salary as he pursues his studies and their interests in Bastion. Resist Fire I(3 points) - Years of working with fire magic and experiments have made Fredrick magically resistant to most fire. Total tally 36 Current AP: 3 3 Plot Ticket 2 Story Element Locus: The Manse Junker. The Manse Junker is rather modest mansion within the city on loan to the Crystalline Order from the Vorarlan Junker family. The small staff(conferred by the stated wealth advantage on the wiki) keeps the mansion in good repair and serves all the domestic needs of Dr. Welf. Welf is planning on having a magical lab installed on presence. The current staff consists of ten being: 1 Butler - Jacob Waters 1 Valet - Hugh 1 Cook - Ambrose 1 Stableman - Bart 1 Coachman - Miles 2 Maid - Joyce, Sybil 3 Footmen - Pate, Odo, Simon Story Elements: Vorarlreich University of Vorarl The Crystalline Order The Crystal Swords Viktoria Revolt of the Green Mountain Sworn Sword - Bruno Holt Secondardy Character: Bruno Holt Age: 30 Bruno Holt is a bear of a man. Tall, broad and hairy and hailing from a small town of the Vorarlreich. The son of a blacksmith he was levied into service at the age of 16 by his lord during a revolt against the Vorarlreich's Kaiser Ludwig II. He would spend the next 2 years fighting in what would become known as the "Revolt of the Green Mountain" as his lordship aided the Kaiser in putting down the revolt by an angry claimant to the throne. Upon leaving service he returned to his hometown to find it decimated and his family killed. Knowing no trade but war he volunteered with with the Crystal Swords for a term of 25 years and has been with them ever since. Holt has spent the last 12 years serving as bodyguards to various members of the Crystalline Order and has travelled from one end of the world to the next. He was reassigned to Welf when he returned to Vorarl six months before and was selected for the task because he had spent some time in Bastion a few years back(before the events of the previous game). He also generally serves as the voice for the normally quiet wizard ordering the servants about and speaking on his behalf on non magical issues. Advantages: Duelist I(1 point) Intimidation I(2 points) Soldier I(5 points) Strength I(2 points) Axman I(1 point) - Bruno specializes in the use of his huge two handed axe which is never far from his reach. Linguist I(1 point) - While not exceptionally intelligent. Bruno has spent the last 12 years of his life as a soldier and bodyguard travelling the world and has come to pick up the languages of the various locales he has visited.